Rosebud Simon
Rosebud Simon, more commonly known as "Apple", was the daughter of herself and Losien Simon. Apple was raised by Arkng Thand where she was trained as a thief and assassin and met the young Amal. She had the power to turn invisible. She set off on a personal mission to find Al Ciao after she heard he had, in the guise of Citizen Rex, spoke the name "Rosebud" - her true name. She joined the NeS Heroes as they progressed down Memory Lane, hoping to find the truth about her past. She was forcibly impregnated with the child of Al Ciao by High Imp, who was trying to intercede in a prophecy that Mia would give birth to the next child of Highemperor, the Powergamer alter ego of Al Ciao. To counter this plan, Evil G was able to Story-wield the NeS so that another person could be the father instead of Al Ciao. She was left with the fifty-fifty chance between Al Ciao and Losien Simon being the father of her child because Losien was the only character with a powerful enough presence, that of Main Character, to overcome the circumstance. At the end of Memory Lane they passed through the memory and into history - NeS Page 50. Apple gave birth to a girl and there they met Arkng Thand from Page 50. The girl was Apple herself, meaning she was her own mother in a time paradox, and Losien was the father. Arkng Thand agreed to raise the baby Apple. Later Apple would travel through time with Losien Simon and Voodoo Snowflakes because the Frank Smith's time watch was going to explode. She went just three minutes into the future on the Moon where they left it to explode and tried to escape back to Earth using a second time watch that Apple had. However the explosion clipped them as they passed into the time stream and were sent hurtling through time. Voodoo wound up in the future and became her own Potential, Magick Snowflakes, while Losien went into the prehistoric period. Apple wound up in the Victorian period but she was coated in time stream essence and she faded into her own Potential - Chronos. Description Appearance She is a woman with black skin, brown eyes and black hair with a broad streak of red through it. That red is a natural colour, not dyed. She is lithe, with powerful calves and toned muscles like an athlete. Her hair is worn in a punk-style, pulled up into a mock mohican with a long, and wild, ponytail. She usually wears a long, thick cloak to conceal her identity and so she can drop it at a moment's notice. Her power to turn invisible depends on how much clothing she wears - being naked means she's utterly invisible. When not wearing her cloak, she'll wear minimalistic clothing, such as hot pants or mini-skirts. The less clothing, the more effectively she can turn it transparent with her body. Character Personality Generally Apple is selfish and greedy for wealth. She can be quick to betray but she hates to be betrayed and is prone to hold a grudge for a very long time. She can consider someone as a friend and when she betrays them it just hurts more, but won't stop her. She accepts jobs of theft frequently, but also acts as a go-between. She also works for herself if she sees a prize worth having she will work towards that goal. She is not one for brute force and is likely to use cunning in all things, preferring subtlety in her actions. And yet her social skills are often the reverse as she will outright offend someone without considering the implications. She is aware that she is desirable and will often use that trait to her own advantage, though she is unlikely to actually commit to any sexual act as she also fears intimacy. She finds it difficult to make friends and often mistrusts those she works with. Perceptions Apple likes to think of herself as a Robin Hood character, taking from the rich and giving to the poor. However the poor is herself. When acting as an assassin she believes she is taking out someone who deserved it, as nobody would pay her price unless they were really worth killing. Politics By nature, Apple is dead-set against politics and politicians and would believe herself to be an anarchist. However she requires the most institutionalised of governments to manage her own luxurious career as a cat-burglar. Thus the more corrupt a political system, the better for her. Religion Atheist. She has never believed in any kind of higher power that governs her life, even when present with those gods she is supposed to serve - she sees them as beings of greater power, not beings worthy of worship. Beliefs She has very little principles other than the prize. She would look down on street crime and pick-pockets as lowlier than herself. She also hates oppression and bullies. Fears Being caught is not a fear for her, but being placed in a prison she couldn't eventually escape from would be. She has been caught several times but can always escape a prison. Being permanently trapped would be her worst nightmare. Drives She is obsessed firstly with wealth. Not just having money but the accumulation of it. Secondly she thirsts for the thrill of her jobs. The more difficult and grandiose, the better for her mood. Social status Apple's charisma is mostly locked into her mysterious "femme fatale" nature. She was clearly born into money and is likely a woman who grew very bored of her high-born life. Powers & Talents Invisibility Apple is able to become invisible. When naked this effect renders her completely invisible, including any heat-sensors, motion-sensors, x-ray or otherwise. She is truly "Unseen". However the more equipment or clothing she has, the less and less this effect will have. If she were in her underwear she would still be very transparent so that only the most keen of eyes might see the faint trace of her underwear float by. If she were wearing a snow-coat she might appear just a little discoloured. This means she couldn't turn someone else invisible, only herself. Stealth Apple is excellent at stealth. Aside from the obvious ability to turn invisible being beneficial for stealth, she is also well trained in keeping quiet, being patient and keeping out of the way. She will always take stealth over combat. She would rather be in and out and long gone. Combat She is capable in a fight if needed, though she prefers to hit-and-run as she lacks the physical strength to overpower larger people. She is incredibly agile and fast, able to manipulate her own body in ways that most people never could. When it comes to weaponry, she is only trained and experienced in the use of knives and wrist-mounted darts that she can fire quickly and silently. Possessions TBA History Memory Lane Main article: Memory Lane (Story Arc) TBA Notes & Inconsistencies Name Originally she was simply called "Apple" but the "Rosebud" name came from the movie Citizen Kane and my, Britt the Writer, belief that Citizen Rex was based upon that movie. 50/50 The possibility of Apple's child being either Losien SImon or Al Ciao's was genuinely open for most of the Chapter. However only I knew that Apple was her own mother. So when Al Ciao the Writer had Apple have sex with Al Ciao the Character, I ultimately decided that Apple should probably not have a man she slept with as her father. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:NeS Heroes Category:NeS2 Characters Category:NeS2 Heroes Category:Deceased Characters